A medium voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) may be used for power regulation or power switching applications. Some versions of a medium voltage MOSFET may be fabricated to operate at approximately 10 volts; other versions may be fabricated to operate as high as 200 volts. Forming a medium voltage MOSFET with desired values of on-state resistance, size and reliability for the intended operating voltage may be problematic.